Stay
by le'racio
Summary: Sasuke has fallen into depression out of his brothers hatred. but what happens when Itachi captures his brother and sees the state he's in? YaoiSLASH
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**K. this is the most random thing to the history of the world. **

**It's a song fic. The song is Let You Down by Three Days Grace. **

**DOES NOT MEAN ONE CHAPTER LONG. There will be a different song each chapter. Not that you care so yeah…**

* * *

Susuke stared down at the dry earth with a vacant expression. The sun was setting and it didn't need to be pointed out that someone would come looking for him soon.

Susuke sat, hunched over on a large flat stone, watching as the sun left the sky crimson. The boy quickly blinked back tears that seemed to burn through his very being. Even alone, he refused to allow himself to cry.

Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us

'Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I beat him?'

In truth, he knew why. Every time. Each time he met his brother in battle he was torn in two. One half wished to paint the battlefield in his brothers blood while the other half wished to throw himself into his brother arms wishing for the protection and comfort he so desperately craved. His brother would never accept him. Never. It was impossible. Susuke dragged his knees up to his chest and lade his forehead upon them. He was now 16 and yet he had only sunk further aware from reality.

Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

All his life he had wanted nothing more then to be in his brothers arms. In a sense, he felt attracted to him. But Itachi would never allow it. So he fought. He would always fight, always strive to bring his brother down. Susuke had been suffering for so long, he had forgotten what it had felt like to be cared for. His friends were great… most of the time. But that's all they were. Friends. And they couldn't no his secret. Pale scars lined his arms and chest.

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Susuke pulled his sleeves down further, tears threatening to fall in any moment. He felt so incredibly weak.

'Well I must say, this is pathetic even for you.'

Susuke leapt to his feet only to find himself being trough roughly up against a tree. The younger male soon found himself looking eye to eye at the very person who had plagued his thoughts for so long.

Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Itachi stared at his younger brother, hiding his shock. Susuke looked different. He was much paler then usual and his eyes were dull, empty. They held no rage nor the same fierce fire that would help fuel there fight. He saw only despair and with each passing moment he seemed to get worse.

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Itachi's crimson eyes narrowed as he threw his brother to the ground yet was shocked further when his brother made no move to stand or even speak.

'Something the matter little brother?'

Itachi purred, his words dripping with a mocking fake concern. Susuke lifted his head slowly and sat up. There eyes locked.

'Be honest. Do you really hate me this much Itachi.'

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

The older male stared at him for a few moments. Itachi picked his brother up, dangling him from his throat. Susuke fell limp, still refusing to move in battle towards his brother. His skin was so cold. Itachi mentally frowned. What the fuck? He wasn't fighting! Why the hell wasn't he fighting him?

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down

Susuke stared blankly at his older brother. He had to get free. He began to thrash helplessly in his brothers grip. Itachi smirked. That was more like it. Still, he saw no rebellion in his younger brother's eyes. This would easier then he first thought. Susuke could feel Itachi's grip getting tighter, cutting off his air supply. Black spots covered his vision as he felt his body suffocate. A single tear slid down his face as he slowly fell unconscious.

Susuke woke slowly. Slowly he sat up, taking in his surroundings. Cains bound him, the very wait, pulled his body to ground. He was lying against an old long dead ash tree. His brother approached and crouched down facing him. Susuke couldn't help but gaze at his brother longingly. His heart ached to be in his arms. He began to struggle against his restrains. Itachi smirked.

'Don't bother with the chains. There specially designed. You can not escape me little brother.'

Susuke lifted his head, there noses almost touching. 'I no.' he whispered in reply. Something wasn't right.

(Down, let you down)

Reaching forward, Itachi place a single hand on his brother's for-head before jerking it back as though he had struck burning coal. Know wonder he was pale. He had a fever. Winter had begun only a month ago. Snow and ice had totally covered the landscape in a silver blanket. How long had Susuke been sitting out side? Leaning forward, Itachi slowly undid the chain, before completely destroying all hope of escape by tying his younger brother's hand and feet. Itachi easily carried the boy towards the small camp fire that had been created only an hour ago. Sitting, he placed his smaller brother in his lap.

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

To his shock, Susuke curled up in his lap and buried his head in the older male's neck. Though the real shock came when he gaze down at his younger brother's arms. Cuts, slashes and scar covered the pale skin entirely. 'He cuts himself?'

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Susuke tried desperately to move himself closer to his brother. He knew he should fight back, to strike but… he felt as though he simply no longer had the strength. Looking up there stares collided.

'Stay.'

Where the last words Susuke managed to whisper before the fever got the better of him and he passed out once more.

…Finally believe in me

* * *

**Was that terrible? Is it worth adding new chapters or should I give up?**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. To make up for it I'm already writing the third chapter now. It should be done soon.

**One thing before you begin. I realize that my spelling really does suck and I no I get the names wrong sometimes but I don't need the extra abusive private emails I've been getting, k? Thank you.**

Normal warnings: Yaoi

Though this chapter's fairly tame the next wont be.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened. Groaning, he did his best to sit up. Thick rope bound his wrists and ankles tightly. His head throbbed painfully screaming its protest as he refused to lie back down. Leaning up against a stone wall, it wasn't difficult to work out that he was in a small dark room. The only source of light came from a tiny window that had been bared off and a small crack at the bottom of a thick wooden door.

'Glad to see your awake'

Sasuke jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. Grunting in pain, Susuke lifted his head to face his brother to find himself gazing into crimson eyes.

'What do you want Itachi?' Sasuke spat. His vision blurred and his neck ached under the strain of holding his head up.

Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
If I was a little younger would I  
care,  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer

With a blank expression Itachi crouched. The older man slid a pale hand under Sasuke's chin and forced his little brother to meet his gaze.

'I thought that was obvious. You.'

Sasuke groaned in pain and only just registered his brother's words before he once again fell into darkness.

This time when he regained conciseness he found himself tied down to a large bed. His body felt weak and heavy due to lack of food. Sasuke jerked as he felt a cool damp cloth slid across his chest. He gazed up to see Itachi cleaning his wounds. The cloth brushed over his wrists then to his face.

'Out of so many people, I never thought you to be a cutter.' Itachi whispered.

'Why should you care?' Sasuke replied, his voice dull and broken.

'I suppose I don't really. Look at you. Leaning into my tough like a common whore or is there another reason?'

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded

The ropes chaffed his wrists painfully. He watched his brother wrap his chest in bandages. He licked his dry lips.

'Why am I always in chains?' Sasuke whispered. Itachi lowered himself, placing his lips gently on his brother's. Warmth flooded Sasuke's senses. He tipped he head to the side. The bonds that held him prisoner were severed. Sasuke brought his hands up to cradle his brother's face. Finally, they broke away for air.

'Why so willing?

Sasuke couldn't answer. He didn't have one. He felt as though he were sinking. Through time and space. All he had ever wanted was for his brother to notice him. Was this really what he wanted? A stray tear lingered on his cheek. Sasuke sat up, slipping his hands around Itachi and held on. Itachi frowned in confusion. This wasn't what he had expected.

'Such a vulnerable position and yet you do not strike. You're weaker then I first thought.'

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I'm only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

Sasuke fumbled with his brother's hair tie.

'I don't want to kill you. But that doesn't mean… I won't make you suffer.'

On cue, Sasuke slammed his knee into Itachi's gut before bolting for the door. His blood turned cold as he realized the door was locked. Sasuke was thrown to the floor. There was a sickening thud as his head made contact with the stone floor.

'Don't think me a fool, little brother. No idiot would leave a pet unattended without any boundaries.'

Blood seeped into Sasuke's eyes and trickled onto the floor. A pale hand grabbed onto his collar before roughly pulling him to his feet.

'So you won't kill me? Not a very wise choice.'

Itachi threw his brother onto the bed. He frowned as Sasuke made no attempt to escape; instead he just stared at him with broken eyes. Itachi gaze down at his bandaged chest. Old self inflicted scars covered his arms and wrists.

"Why would he do this to himself?"

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
but I know they're all waiting for the crash

Suddenly, there was a loud knock. Itachi walked over to the door, unlocking it. Kisame stepped into the room. There was a flash of crimson and charcoal. Sasuke had taken advantage of the distraction and had now run up the door.

'Shit.' Itachi spat.

Sasuke ran through large doors that lead out into the open. Itachi was hot on his heels. Sasuke took several sharp turns in hope of shaking his brother off his trail. He could hear his brother's footsteps behind him. Desperation pushed him forward and on the next turn he ran head first into a solid figure.

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
can make it through another days  
humiliation

'Kakashi!' The sensei looked down at his petrified student. 'Sasuke?'

Suddenly, Itachi leaped down from the trees. Kakashi stood protectively in front of Sasuke. Itachi clenched his fists in rage as he realized his chance of claiming his brother had left him. With out a word, Itachi vanished.

I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
I only scared of myself,  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone-else

someone else...

Kakashi pulled the boy to his feet. Sasuke had never felt so thankful towards his sensei. But still… was it good or bad that he had escaped his brother…

'We have been worried. Come on Sasuke. Let's go back.'

is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,  
is it any wonder why,  
I'm scared...

* * *

The song used in this fic is one of my favourite. 

Tomorrow by SR-71

tell me what you think of the new chapter. Thanks for your reviews and ill update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A special thanks to:**

**DancingDragonBlaze**

**Emo-Insomniac**

**For there support and sticking with it. And thank you to everyone who has osted reviews!**

The song is: 

Three Days Grace - (I hate) Everything about you

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke's capture. He had never ended up telling Kakashi why or how Itachi had captured him. How could he tell his sensei that he had gone so willingly? Kakashi never would have understood. During his time back his condition only got worse. The cuts got deeper and his tears flowed faster. When he was sent on missions, he had them done in the hour and lock himself back up in his room. He would fall asleep and dream about the kiss Itachi had given him and wake feeling more alone then ever.

Everytime we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roomate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still dont missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

Tonight was different. Sasuke slipped through an open window and set out into the forest. A few days ago, he had come across a hidden clearing when he was out on a mission. Stepping into his new hiding place, Sasuke gazed around dully. The clearing was by dark shrubs that lined the edges. A small creak ran through the middle, its water shone like diamonds. The rocks were smooth and easy to climb. Massive trees blocked out the outside world. The clearing itself had long soft lush grass. The only light was the silver moon which shone threw a gap in the trees.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Sasuke lay out on the soft grass and stared up at the moon. This was the one place he could think straight.

Suddenly, a rustling in the trees forced Sasuke to sit up. This followed by silence. Sasuke frowned and turned his toward the large stones before giving an alarmed yelp. Perched on one of the lower rocks, was his brother. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his brother's crimson eyes turned to focus on him.

'You're getting sloppy little brother. You didn't even notice me following you.'

Itachi silky voice seemed to toy with him.

'So you came to recapture me?' Sasuke asked as his brother slipped gracefully off the rock and sat beside him. Itachi stared down at his little brother's solemn face.

Surprisingly, he shook his head.

'Not today Sasuke.'

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

Sasuke nodded before lying back down. Itachi was shocked by his boldness.

Seeing Itachi expression, Sasuke turned his gaze back to the stars.

'I'm tired Itachi. I didn't come here to fight and nether did you. I want to sleep but my mind won't let me. So I lie here waiting. Just waiting. Hoping, that he will find me.'

Itachi frowned.

'Who?' Sasuke turned his charcoal eyes to his brother.

'You.'

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Silence fell upon the clearing. The boy began mentally screaming at himself. "What have I done!? He'll never accept me! He'll laugh at me and leave me bloody on the ground! He can't accept me. I'm alone!'

Sasuke leapt to his feet and ran for his life. Itachi stood there in surprise. He felt wetness splatter his cheek. He realized quickly that it was his brother's tears.

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know

Sasuke continued to run without any destination. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Itachi held the squirming boy down, staring intently into his eyes. He had, had enough. 'What is it that had made you so pathetically weak that you would cut yourself? You can't even bring yourself to kill me. You don't even deserve to live! Why couldn't you hate me? What is it!?' Itachi's hands closed around Sasuke's throat. His fingers dug in to the pale skin and began to choke the smaller boy. Sasuke tried not to make a noise, tears running down his delicate features. He wanted to no why? Sasuke summoned his last breath and screamed.

'IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T' LOVE ME! You never love me! I don't want to fight anymore but I don't have any other choice. I have not friends or family! The only reason people notice me is because I look good to them. I'm completely alone!

AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRELY FAULT!'

Sasuke stared up at him with glassy eyes as his last breath passed through his fragile body. Itachi's hands slipped away, staring at the fresh dark bruises on his brother's neck. Tears dripped down Sasuke's face and his eyes closed.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

There. It was done. Itachi finally new how he felt. Sasuke waited for death. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes and weakly looked up at his brother.

'Well? Finish me.'

He whispered. Instead Itachi swept him up in his arms. Sasuke went into a panic.

'What are you doing!? Your suppose to kill me! Finish it!'

How could he ever face his brother now? He had planned for Itachi to kill him. Not this!

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

Kisame stared into the flames of the camp fire. Itachi still wasn't back yet. Suddenly the crimson eyed ninja emerged from the bushes with an unexpected half conscious Sasuke. Itachi sat down, cradling his broken brother in his arms. Sasuke had long stopped his struggle and had settled for bearing his face in the crook of Itachi's neck.

'He's coming with us. And this time… there will be no mistakes.'

Itachi whispered. The boy was limp in his arms. Sasuke opened his mouth but only a small raspy breath came out. Itachi stopped further attempts by placing his lips down on Sasuke's in a silent order for Sasuke to surrender and for the first time in his life, Sasuke obeyed.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you…

* * *

_Thx 4 reading and a special thx once more to those who gave there reviews. I understand nothing much happen in the chapter so soz but it will get better. Plz review and good night._


	4. Chapter 4

Alright first off, everyone receives my deepest apologies. My holiday from writing is officially over and im sorry that I was away a lot longer then I thought but thanks to your reviews I can happily continue all stories. I realize that the chapters are short and I will extend then but not on fan fic. See my profile if u want the links but there not done yet so ill give u a heads up when they are.

**Important:**

* * *

Sasuke woke the next morning to become aware of two things. One, his arms and legs were bound around something very warm and two… that something was Itachi who was now walking easily at a swift pace. Sasuke looked around sleepy eyed to notice with concern that he no longer recognized the landscape.

'Nee san.' Sasuke whispered before his head drooped onto his brother's neck

'You know, usually that amount of sedative would be dangerous to a kid. Didn't think he'd wake up so soon.' Sasuke weakly turned his head to see the face of a shark staring back at him.

'Want me to knock em out again?' Itachi turned his head briefly to see his exhausted brother staring blankly back at him with large doe eyes.

'He will not be a problem.' Sasuke could feel himself slipping. He desperately clung to his brother's cloak for reassurance.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

'Where are you taking me?' he asked, trying his best to fight off the on coming haze of sleep. Itachi could feel his brother testing the bound, pulling lightly at them.

The question was left unanswered. Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open. Finally Itachi stopped at a small clearing. Bounds were severed and Sasuke fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap which was followed by an angry yelp of pain. Growling, Sasuke struggled to sit up. His mind was fogged with sleep and his injuries did not appreciate the landing.

'Asshole.' Sasuke spat glaring up at his brother. In minutes, a fire was roaring in the centre of the clearing. Sasuke frowned. Weren't they worried that someone would see the smoke? Seeing his little brother frown, Itachi crouched down in front of him.

'Where you are your friends will not follow.' He announced, his hand trailing lazily down Sasuke's throat. Snarling, Sasuke battered the hand away and skidded backwards away from him. He caught the slightest upwards curl in his brother lips.

The sun had completely set and the only source of warmth was the small pathetic fire. Sasuke shivered, feeling the winter cold blow harshly at the back of his neck. He could sense his brother eyes burning into his temple and he knew what Itachi wanted him to do but he didn't dare move. A small package was thrown at him but his hands no longer worked for him, his arms to numb to move. Kisame shrugged and walked off to collect more fire wood.

Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played

'Come here.' Sasuke looked away only give a patronized yowl as he was hurled roughly to his feet. Before a recovery could be made his back was flung against a tree trunk. His eyes met his brothers and for a moment there was silence. Suddenly Itachi whipped forward, crushing his lips against his brothers. Sasuke gave a panicked whimper. Itachi pulled him down into his lap. Suddenly searing hot pain coursed down his neck. Sasuke barely contained a scream as Itachi pulled away, with a blood covered chin.

'Do what is asked of you the first time and you might find it easier to survive here.'

The undersized package was offered to him once more and this time he accepted, clinging to it as the warmth slowly returned to his body.

Morning came with a painful reminder of his brother. Sasuke winced as he tenderly touched the open wound on his collarbone with shaky fingertips. A click of metal told him his ankle was chained to the near by tree. There was enough line on the chain to move freely for at least a few meters. He couldn't see ether of his captors but he knew they were close by. He finally had the chance to get a good look at his surroundings. There was a clear shallow stream dashing past only a few meters away. The area was on the bank of the stream, surrounded on all sides by think trees. Running across the stream wasn't impossible but the water looked so fast moving he would be swept off his feet without careful footing. Large boulders made up another part of the scenery, towering over him in the distance.

'Well if im stuck here I may as well make the most of it.' Sasuke murmured. He could feel his brother's presence from behind the trees.

Itachi watched his brother collect himself, dusting off his wounds. He felt a type of possessiveness toward him. Still, he felt rage as his eyes passed over Sasuke's bandaged arms.

Sasuke could feel his brother's eyes scrutinize his body. He wanted a show? He'd give him one. For months he took himself away from his squad and trained alone. The training was patterns; all three types of energy were used, tied into the original Tai jutsu.

At first he was embarrassed when Lee caught him training but quickly got over it. The two made a deal. Lee would help his Tai jutsu if Sasuke would teach Lee Gen jutsu.

The first lesson could be the hardest, to calm the mind. Sasuke lifted his right leg and began to pivot, the position for a side kick. He raised his arms to the side in a still guard before letting his eyes slid shut. He emptied his mind of his brother, his friends and his injuries. The elements were all that mattered to him now.

Itachi watched as sky blue charkra surrounded his brother in an azure whirlwind. His power level seemed to increase at a steady rate. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes flashed open and he released the kick as well as a full force burst of energy as his arms lay parallel with his out stretched leg. The stone that he was aimed for exploded in a spectacular display, shards of rock and ash flying in all directions. He could help but feel proud of himself as he stood up straight. He turned to see his brother staring at the abolished structure before reached out and taking hold of Sasuke's chin.

If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

'Your to chaotic. You have no control and you attack is clumsy. Do it again.' Sasuke couldn't help but let his mouth fall open. What!? Itachi was _still _insulting him! With a roar of anger he lunged up at him. Anticipating this move Itachi threw his knee up hard into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke retched, stumbling forward while grasping riotously at his stomach. Itachi reached out and grabbed the back of his neck only to receive an unexpected reaction. Sasuke screeched and fell to his knees, clawing weakly at his brother's hand. Unknown to everyone except Kakashi, Sasuke had always had a sensitive neck. He did not see when Itachi's lips curled in the slightest. Itachi added pressure and pushed forwards. Sasuke flopped ungracefully onto his side, shivering, his older brother kneeling at his side.

'What's wrong little brother?' his voice almost playful. Sasuke could only answer with a soft moan. Releasing his neck, Itachi rolled him onto his back ramming his knee down onto his brother's chest to keep him in place.

'You haven't changed.' Sasuke's eyes flew open.

He felt him tilt his head and inhaled deeply sending shivers down his spin.

'What am I to you?' Sasuke's whisper carried as a soft gust of wind swept past them.

'You are what I shaped you to be.'

Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past

'So what?! I'm an experiment?' Itachi cup the back of Sasuke's head, staring down into his glazed eyes.

'No. experiments are accidents with no real aim but to create.' He leaned down and captured the boy's mouth in a smoldering kiss.

Sasuke moaned as his brothers mouth traveled to his sensitive neck and began to suck. His hands trembled by his sides as Itachi's cool skilled fingers slid across his body, stroking his ribs and dipping down into his pants, caressing the soft curls.

'No please…' Itachi chuckled and blew cold air into his brother's ear as his hand enclosed around Sasuke's shaft.

'You have so much to say and yet you follow with so few actions.' Sasuke moaned pathetically and found himself spreading his legs for his older brother.

'Urusai!'

Sasuke cried out desperately as a deep burning heat began to work its way down from his belly. His toes curled as Itachi's warm hand slid around his member. Itachi stared down at his brother, hand lazily stroking him. Itachi smirked and slowly grabbed Sasuke's throbbing erection with both hands and carefully twisted in opposite directions. Sasuke screeched, his back arching off the damp grass. He kicked his legs out weakly.

'No stop! We can't! What if someone hears us what if they…' Itachi slid his tongue down the boy's throat, effectively silencing him.

'Let them come. I've waited years to show those fools that I own you.' Sasuke growled in protest.

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change

Itachi's black cloak slid from his shoulders to pool in a dark shadow at his knees. Sasuke gasped at his brothers fine sculpted chest, pale flawless skin and blood red eyes. Shivering, he backed away as he watched with a sinking feeling as Itachi removed a small vile from his uniform. He didn't get far.

A wicked idea came to mind as the older ninja stared at his trembling brother. Seizing him by the arm Itachi forced him to stand and watch his reflection in the water. Sasuke squirmed as his brother's hand pumped his member slowly.

'Don't close your eyes. Look at yourself Sasuke.' Sasuke wriggled weakly, spreading his legs. He gasped as he felt his finger slide into his mouth, tickling his tongue and rubbing against the back of his throat.

Sasuke watched his reflection helplessly as Itachi drew his fingers from his mouth and trailed them down his back. The boy yelped as one of those fingers rubbed the ring of muscle around his entrance.

'I think I heard the noise from over here.' Sasuke's eyes went wide but before he could react he was dragged behind a tree and a large wad of cloth was forced against his throat. Sasuke retched and squirmed in terror as he felt that finger reenter him.

'I don't see anything man. Maybe you were just hearing things.' He new that voice! Shikamaru!

'Hey I'm telling you it came from over hear. Akamaru is never wrong. Why did I get stuck with you anyway? You're not even on my squad!' Sasuke was on the brink of screaming out when he felt that finger slide deeper into his body. Itachi didn't seem concerned about the new comers and began to suck his collarbone. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his knees began to grow weak.

'Whatever. This is such a drag. Fine, let's just go this way.' The footfalls grew softer as his last chance of escape walked away. Sasuke gave a muffled yowl as Itachi's fingers hit something inside of him. The man's other hand slid around his throat.

'Are you ready little brother? No one is going to save you. No one is coming for you. We are alone now Sasuke.' Ropes were tied and as his brothers words sank in he found himself tied upside-down from a sturdy tree branch. His brother words sealed his fate. Itachi's fingers began to caress the base of his aching groin as his tongue lapped at that sensitive spot behind his ear, he knew that there was no way he was getting himself out of this one.

It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

* * *

**Thanks all for reading. Yes I no. im evil. ducks flying arrows**

**Yes I'm back. And I wont be leaving for a while!**


End file.
